


the grand façade so soon will burn

by Luminous_Bluebell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminous_Bluebell/pseuds/Luminous_Bluebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension in his back and shoulders was visible, and Maria frowned. That just wouldn’t do. “On your stomach, love.” Every command she gave, she gave with care. That’s what made it so easy for Howard to let go, even from the very beginning. Turning over to rest on his stomach, he waited for the next command. If the treat was what he thought it was, there was no way he was going to ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the grand façade so soon will burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user oblonskys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+oblonskys).



> Please forgive me, this is entirely un-betad and also self-indulgent and not what I intended my first MCU fic to be at all.
> 
> Title credit to Peter Gabriel

He had just untied his good silk tie when a pair of soft arms wrapped around him from behind and slowly pulled the loose tie off his neck, the fabric running softly against the nape in a way that made him shiver. “You’re going to be a good boy for me tonight, won’t you, dear?” The words were spoken low, her breath and sultry voice that was part question part threat making his pulse quicken, creating a buzz of excitement just beneath his skin.

Nodding, he softly replied, “yes ma’am.”

“Good, because I have a treat for you, and I’d hate for us to ruin it.” Lightly, she ran her fingers down his jaw and let her fingers rest under his chin. “Now… safe word?”

Licking his lips, he muttered “fondue.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What was that?”

“Fondue, ma’am.”

Smirking at how quickly he’d slipped into his role, she ran a hand through his tousled hair. “Good. Shirt off for me, darling, and get on the bed.”

Hands trembling in anticipation, he unfastened the rest of the buttons and slipped his shirt off. The tension in his back and shoulders was visible, and Maria frowned. That just wouldn’t do. “On your stomach, love.” Every command she gave, she gave with care. That’s what made it so easy for Howard to let go, even from the very beginning. Turning over to rest on his stomach, he waited for the next command. If the treat was what he thought it was, there was no way he was going to ruin it.

“Oh, my poor darling, so tense, so stressed. Let’s help you out with that, shall we?”

Afraid to ruin the moment, he quietly pleaded. “Please, ma’am.”

After Maria lit a few of the small candles she planned to use, she checked the massage oil to make sure it was warm and began kneading out the tension in his back, eliciting little sighs and moans the more loose and pliant Howard got. She had him right where she wanted him, and they both knew it.

“You’ve been working so hard, darling,” she murmured to him as she worked out the last bits of tension in his neck and shoulders while checking on the wax as well to make sure it was melted down enough. It was. “You’ve definitely earned a nice little surprise.” The suggestion registered vaguely to him, as blissed out at he was. Gently, she curled her soft, smooth hand around his wrist and moved it up above his head. “I’m going to tie your wrists, darling, is that okay?”

Nodding as evenly as he could, he managed to get out a “yes, ma’am,” his voice cracking as the sleek silk of his own tie wrapped around his wrists and one of the thin metal bars at the head of the bed.

“Safe word?”

The word caught in his throat, coming out as a half-whisper “Fondue.”

“Safe signal?”

He bounced his right leg against the mattress twice, firmly and deliberately. Satisfied that they had been confirmed, Maria picked up the container of warm wax and a sauce ladle.

“Very good. You’ve been such a good boy for me, Howard.” Kneeling over him, she stirred the wax before scooping out a ladle-full, dripping it in slow, measured drops against the dimples of his lower back, and slowly up, making a small trail along one side of his spine, pooling again at his shoulders. The feeling of the pooling wax hardening against his skin was almost indescribable… tingles and shivers and a lazy heat building up inside him that he, for the first time in a while, could not be bothered to care about. “I’m going to make it warmer, darling. Tell me when to stop, okay?” He gave a weak sound of affirmation and a small nod, and she lowered the ladle slowly, each drop getting warmer and warmer against his back.

“There,” he mumbled, just loud enough that Maria could hear him clearly. “Right there.” It was warm, but not too hot, like wrapping up in a warm blanket after a cold day. It was comfortable.

“Alright, dear.”

She continued dripping wax slowly onto his back until it was almost entirely covered, the white paraffin making languid loops and wavy lined patterns in his tanned skin. Pressing a tender kiss to the unmarked skin on his shoulder, she spoke softly. “I’m going to scrape off the wax now, is that alright?”

Remembering himself for a moment, he managed a “yes, ma’am” before returning to the comfortable quiet he’d wound up in.

As she delicately raked her nails across his skin, tingles and shivers began to take precedence over the blissed out stupor he’d found himself in, the lazy heat being slowly replaced by something more consuming. His toes curled in anticipation of something else, though neither of them really paid it any mind until the last of the white dots of wax had been gently lifted from his skin.

“You did very well, darling. I’m going to untie you now.” While the restraint hadn’t been tight, she still rubbed at his wrists and arms once he was free, as a comforting gesture and to remind him the scene was over.

“Thank you, ma’am.” He curled himself around her, pulling her into an embrace around her waist, and she rested one hand at his shoulder while she ran the other hand through his hair. Smiling, she kissed him in returned thanks.


End file.
